RWBY: 'Til the end
by Felix Codash
Summary: What would happens when you were the son of the previous owner of the largest dust company in Remnant? You'd expect to be brought back to the company and take over, right? Wrong. You've been thought as dead as your parents got overwhelmed by a pack of beowolves fourteen years ago. You're now back for revenge. This is a choice progress story type. Rated M for lang and some sexualsug
1. Chapter 1

**Just started watching the first few episodes of RWBY. So, don't expect any good similarity of this fanfic and the real thing. Just read and you'll enjoy it. I promise. Alexander will be in here. Rated M for lang and sexual suggestions. Alex is 17 at this time. Alex's code name is 'Dimitri'. And adopted parents are not part of RWBY.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Place, P.O.V, time, dream

 **Author notes.**

* * *

The city of beacon is truly breathtaking. The only thing that I don't like is the way in. I had to do everything with my willpower to stop myself from puking. It's not that I hate flying, it's just, the altitude. That plus the fact that in afraid of heights. The constant vibration and the swaying aren't helping either. The main reason why I prefer the waters. It has one thing of the two. The swaying. As I race to Beacon, the plane is landing at the academy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, come on. Go faster!" I yelled at the boat. I'm pushing it to its limits and possible past it. I risk a glance behind me and the waves behind me is shockingly huge. Two feet taller than me. Then the next thing I know, I'm flying. I knew that look was risky. I land on the ground hard and rolled across the floor as a girl get engulfed by flames and flew towards me.

She landed hard and slid to me. I began to get up as she did the same. We lock eyes for a moment and she looks away first. I felt everyone staring at me. I start to ask her if she's okay but she ran away to run onto a boy around her age. I decided against it and went to the place of where we go. **Sorry, I can't remember what Ozpin said. So, I'm going to skip that part and get to the emerald forest.**

As one by one of us get launched into the forest, Jaune Arc is asking Ozpin of how we get down safely. "By using your landing strategy," Ozpin said as Juane get launched in the air. "Dimitri, I wish you luck." He said before I get launched into the air. I nod. I activated my gauntlets and claws extend like the Neko-te. Spikes extend out near my elbows and I loaded the kinetic shotgun and semiautomatic sniper built in the gauntlets. I started like Yang, blasting my way towards the place where the relics are. When I decided that I went far enough, I stop blasting and grabbed a tree and with the velocity from me, I rip the tree from the ground. I handed and made a crater of where I landed. I slowly got up and saw that I'm at the place. I limp towards the center and see that all of the relics are chess pieces. I limp towards the white pawn and grabbed it. I retracted the spikes and claws but left the range loaded. I limp towards the direction of the cliff. I heard a stick snap and quickly hid behind a tree.

"Did you see that one guy at the landing area recent?" One of the people ask.

"Do you have a crush on him?" The other ask the first.

"No! I mean yes. maybe." The first one said.

"Well, I'll keep an eye for him." The second said to the first.

There was silence for a moment. Seconds pass then minutes. When I think they are gone, I began to silently walk away. I didn't want to risk getting seen from others. I throw a can of Dr. pepper away from me. A few seconds later, I heard the faint pop from the can. I risk a look around me and saw no one. I continue to limp towards the cliff.

Third pov

at the cliff

"Ozpin, so far, Dimitri hasn't paired with anyone as of right now. He reached the temple first and got the pawn piece." Glynda informed Ozpin.

"Hmm, interesting," Ozpin said to himself. "He prefers to be alone I presume."

"I believe so, Weiss and Ruby talked right beside him while he was hiding behind a tree. Listening I'm guessing." She said looking up from the holographic tablet.

Alex pov

emerald forest

'I could see the cliff! Only a kilometer left… ah, shit.' I thought as I finish estimating the total distant. I continue to dispirit the injured right leg. I trip on something and landed face first. I punch towards the direction of where I tripped. I look around and saw that a merge tree root caught my foot.

Third pov

all round the forest

Everyone heard the shot. After of them got their piece, they ran towards Alex's panicked shot killing every Grim that's get in their path. A few moments pass. They reach the place of where Alex's panicked shot was heard.

Alex pov

emerald forest

I heard something like a Beowolf creeping towards me. I spun around and fired the lightning, fire, and ice pellets behind me. I got a bullet in return. I attempt to blast my way out of here to prevent myself from getting killed by them. I ran out of bullets by the second time I fire. I extended my claws and grab ahold of a tree branch. I quickly reloaded the range and activated the suit. There's a deafening boom. Spikes extend at my heels and elbow. My helmet gives a faint blue glow of where the eyes suppose to be. A red blaze shot towards me and knock me off the tree branch and I landed with a loud thud. Ice encase my entire left arm and a red scythe impales my right arm to the ground. I scream out in pain. Twin green blades impale both of my thighs. A spear pins my chest to the ground. I broke the two feet of ice and quickly removed the spear and one off the blade before getting my left arm sewn to the ground with a whip like rope.

I let my inner beast take total control of my body. I rip the whip out from the ground and remove the scythe in one swift motion. That's when shit hit the fan. A grenade landed a direct hit to the chest and sent me flying against a boulder. Ice encase my left arm again but with more ice. A sword impales my collarbone while a spear pins my left leg. My helmet got ripped off my head and heard I think everyone gasps. Blood began to stream down my right side of my chin as I cough out blood. I couldn't see because my blood prevented me from opening my eyelids. Both the sword and spear got removed while I think Yang pounds at the ice taking huge chunks out. A sinister smile slowly spread across my face. I grabbed Yang's throat and lifting her up. I shot a shotgun shell blindly and heard an ear piercing scream. Yang's struggle as she repeatedly shooting shotgun shells at my chest. I extended my right claw and strike at her leg. Something lift me in the air and forcibly open my hand making yang fall to the ground gasping for air. I black out due to blood loss.

Third pov

overlooking the scene

Glynda struggles to lift Alex's body and force him to release his grasp of Yang's throat. Nora is on the ground clutching her left thigh. Yang's left leg is badly damage. Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune are beside Yang and Nora carrying them to the cliff of where a VTOL waits there for them. Alex is unconscious because of blood loss.

Ruby's pov

onboard the VTOL

The boy in the thing is definitely going to give me nightmares. The soldiers said that yang and Nora are fine but they need time to heal. I look over to the unconscious boy suspended in air as the soldiers finish taking the last piece of armor off the boy. One of the soldiers took out a green dust crystal and blew it all over the boy's body. The wound on his right arm heals the moment the dust touch it. One of them grab a flask and pour down is contains in the boy's mouth. The blood streaming from his mouth subsided. That same smile is still on the boys face. His eyes snap open and said this, "Eu não vou Dando toda Vez… não Vou Estar sempre por perto para salvá-lo."

"I will not be helping you all the time… I will not always be around to save you." One of the soldiers translated.

"Du hättest deine Gegenwart informieren sollen."

"You should've informed your present." The same soldier translated.

"H-he's talking to or about us," Weiss said staring at the boy.

"Ganz du dunkoff." *Quiet you idiot.*

"Gut, sei so." The soldier said. *Fine, be that way.*

The boy coughed and took a deep breath and coughed again. "W-where am I?" He asks getting his arms from the support beam. Dried blood covers his jet black hair. He slowly walks backward repeating "Where am I?" Louder every time he says it. The VTOL abruptly landed with a skid causing the boy to fall on his back. We all heard the sickening crack as he hit his head against a support beam.

Time skip to next few hours.

Alex pov, at Team RWBY's dorm

I woke up in pain and I look around me. I'm in a bed with books stacked up on the bed post and a bed stacked on the stack of books. My head is tightly wrapped in bandages. I tried to stand but fall due to the wounds from the twin blades. I flared my teeth trying to prevent myself from screaming. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly roll under the bed. "Dimitri?" One of them said going to the bed where I was laying on. "H-he's gone, he's gone, w-we have to find him!" The same one said. One of them looks under the other bed. That one has white hair.

I heard the bed above me creak as one of them climes to get to the bed above. Then finally, one of them look under the bed I was hiding. "Found him." The black haired girl said in a eerie calm voice. I felt a hand grabbed my left ankle and got pulled from under the bed. I clench my jaw as I hit my head against the frame of the bed.

I growl in pain as my right leg hit the floor. One of them grabs me by the scruff of my shirt and lays me down on the bed. "Feisty aren't cha?" The blonde said softly smiling at me.

"Been in much worse than this." I said so quietly that only I can hear it. I tried to sit up but the blonde pushed me back.

"You need to rest so your wounds can heal properly." The girl with the red cloak said sitting beside my left leg.

"What's your real name hotshot?" The blonde said sitting besides my head stroking my hair.

"A-Alex." I gave up trying to cover my real name. "Alex Bidasherian." **Pronounced Bi-dash-er-ian.**

"Wait, Bidasherian, Bidasherian, I know I heard that name somewhere." The in white hair said while looking through her stuff.

"The one that's searching for something is Weiss Schnee." The blonde said. "The one reading the book is Blake Belladonna." Blake looks up as her name was being called. "The one at your legs is Ruby Rose." Ruby waves at me. "And I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang said smiling at me.

"Leo BIdasherian! He's your father, right?!" Weiss said excited holding a dust book to my face.

I quickly read the cover then said, "Yes, he was my father."

"Wait, WAS your father? What happened?" Weiss said dropping the book on the bed.

"When I was young, I was found alone and abandoned until my adopted father and mother decided to keep me. So, I was in line of being the manager of the largest dust company. That was fourteen years ago." I pause to take a breath. "Until five years after they adopted me, they died to a pack of beowolves. Taking most of them with them. After that day, I've decided to hunt them down and make all of them pay for what they did to me." I said rage intertwining my voice towards the end. I sat up and the pain didn't bothers me as I stood up and walked towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be having a talk with Ozpin." I said walking out the room.

I walk towards the office to his room changing into my usual clothing with a snap of my fingers. I knock on his door as I got to there. "Come in." He said as I walk in. "Oh, Dimitri, Didn't expecting you be up and running so early." He said choking on his drink as I sit down across him.

"That's only my code name." I said pausing. "My real name is Alex Bidasherian." I said as he up at me surprised.

"Atlas, I presume." He said straightening his glasses and looking at me.

"And The Dustinator." I added. "I still have no idea why my father named the company that."

"He named it that because Atlas needs to have a steady supplies of dust for combat." Ozpin said taking a drink from his cup. "Is there another reason why you're here to inform me that you're up?" He asked me.

"No, that is all." I said standing and started walking towards the door.

* * *

 **There's a story for ya. A story inside of another story. Anywho, After this chapter I'm heading towards a new direction of storytelling. Choices that you guys and gals have to vote for so that this story can progress further.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, starting from here on out, This story is going by popular votes. Visit my profile and at the top, there's a poll open to vote. Also, there's going to be a bit of a yandere-ish non-cannon character in this chapter and possibly the rest depends of your choices. One more thing, I'm make this a male reader type of thing. I don't have anything else to say so, enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Place, dream, pov, time

Author's note

* * *

As soon you left Ozpin office, you got a feeling that you're being watched. A thought popped into your head. 'It's only murder if they find a body, Until then It's just a missing person.' A sinister smile slowly creep on yours face and slowly look in a direction.

? pov

Watching (Y/n)

I watch him as he leave Ozpin Office. He stops and looks at me with a smile so creepy it sent shivers down my spine. I thought I had a creepy smile until I saw his.

(Y/n)'s pov

Walking towards Team RWBY dorm

Yet again, you got the same feeling but felt it from everywhere you go. you risk a look around and a bullet hit the ground in front of made illusions of Team's RWBY, JNPR and CRDL jumping up to the roof tops and dodging bullets as they ran towards them. You ran desperate to get your gauntlets. You felt pain rack up your left leg as you felt the pain from the illusions as they get hit. "A threat has appeared. Help me get rid of them." You said grabbing your gauntlets and slipping them on. Yang ran out of them room with the other three in pursuit. A sinister smile creeped on your face and slowly walk out of the room to jump on the roof top like it was a step. A bullet whizzed past your face and plucked it bullet out of the air. A 10mm submachine ammunition. You look behind yourself to see the illusions with pools of blood around the corpses. 'Idiots, they wasted ammo on illusions.' You thought smiling.

Team CRDL and Team JNPR are up here as well and when you heard the Click-Click of their weapons. "I GoT tHeM." You said while your voice sounds demonic. You pushed Cardin and Jaune out of the way and grabbed one of the team of four by the collars of his shirt. "Ironwood sent you here, didn't he? Who are you going after? Roman?" You asked the soldier. He said nothing. "Bring them with me." You said to Team CRDL. You drag the soldier by the scruff of his shirt to a empty room with a chair and rope. "On a table beside a wall," You pause. "Are tools for integration. Since they won't tell me, I'll break them into telling me." You said with a sinister smile. You felt Team RWBY shiver as they image what you're going to do. "Oh, don't worry about me," You pause. "It's them who's going to regret of not spilling at first." You said as you tried the soldier to the rope and made a sparkling raspberry italian soda and set it on a table next to him.

"I'm not falling for that." He said quickly.

"Oh, It's not for you." You pause. "It's for when I win." You said with the same smile. You grabbed an ice pick and rammed it down beside his hand. He didn't even flinch. "Ironwood taught you well." You said picking it from the tale and ramming the ice pick in his right hand. He scream out in pain and you gently laid a corkscrew beside the glass of soda. "Wouldn't want to know what it feels to have this in a elbow of a knee, do you?" You ask examining it in your hands while tilting your head let and right slowly with a smile.

"G-god n-no." He said gritting his teeth to keep the pain from getting to him. "A-anything b-but tha-that." He said looking straight at me with pain interlacing his voice.

"Then tell me who you're after." You command.

He spit at you. You swipe the spit of your face and said, "I'll give you three seconds to decide." You said ripping the ice pick out and he scream in pain.

"Three."

…

"Two."

…

"On-"

"Fine. We're after you. You are the one we are suppose to get you back to Atlas." He said almost yelling.

"And…?" You said softly.

"And to… to… to…" He said his voice fading away. You felt a barrel pressing up against the back of your head.

"Well, well, well. Been awhile hasn't it, (Y/n)?" Ironwood said pulling his revolver back into his holster. "It seems that you have cracked the uncrackable, (Y/n). Impressive." He said cutting the rope away from the man's wrist. "I haven't seen this type of integration before." He paused. "Please tell me the name." He said looking straight into you (E/c) eyes.

"It's been in my head for awhile," You paused. "Just a thought. It was just a attempt and it worked." You said tossing him a first aid kit. "For his hand." You said walking out the door with the soda in hand.

You walk towards Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL as they wait a few meters from the room. "I got the reason for both why they're here and the motivation for being here for me." You took a breath. "They wanted to bring me back to Atlas and Dustinator." You said before they could react. "And now if you excuse me, I have to res-" You got cut off as you fell unconscious.

Ruby's pov

Carrying Alex to Team RWBy's dorm

(Y/n) is twice as heavy as Yang. It's taking my team to drag him to our dorm. I open the door and we drag him to the middle of Weiss and Blake's bed. "So, uh, who's he's sleeping with?" I ask. All of them raise their hand. Blake hesitantly raised her hand. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I suggested with my right hand in the rock. The rest of them did the same and I won. We all heard the groan coming from the ground as Alex slowly sit up. "You'll be sleeping with me for tonight." I softly said to him as I help him climb on my bed.

(Y/n) took off his shirt to reveal his well-toned abs. "I like to sleep without a shirt." He said sleepily. I felt my face heat up as I try not to stare at him. Towards the end, I stared at him.

(Y/n)'s pov

At Team RWBY's dorm

You woke up early as usual. Oh, four hundred hours. You felt something on my chest. You look down to see Ruby cuddling you. You softly rub her head and fell back to sleep remembering what happened hours ago.

Time skip to next few hours.

You woke up again to something moving across your chest. Ruby's crawling over you. She looks into your eyes and blush. So did You. She quickly got off you and landed with a thud as she hit the floor. You got off and help her get up. You saw that she has a nose bleed. You quickly grab your shirt and press it against her nose. You tilt her head forward and pinch the bridge between her eyes. In a few moments, it stopped and she quickly said thank to you and ran off you the bathroom and came out a moment with her uniform on. "That was quick." You said snapping my fingers to the uniform. "But, I'm faster." You said with a smirk. You earned a small gasp as she tries to figure out what happened. "It's magic," You lied.

She shrugs grabs your right arm and basically dragged you to your first class. Which you have the same class as her except for one. A class that's similar to Atlas. Hand-to-hand combat. With it, you can have the advantage in most melee terms. You're getting pretty close to learning to use ranged weapons. Unlike Crescent rose, your (w/n) is dwarfed by most.

* * *

Me: *Turns to face you* 'raid that's the end for this past one of two (Three)? Anywho, The choices for you new weapon is on the poll on my profile.

Ruby: Wait, wait, wait. *pant, pant*

Me: Yes Ruby?

Ruby: Oh, nothing, Just wanted to say 'hi' to your readers. *Waves at you*

Me: I know what you wanted. *Hands her a 6" diameter chocolate chip cookie*

Ruby: … *Takes the cookie and runs off.* (In the distant) Thank you!

Me: (Yelling) You're welcome! *Clears throat* Now if you excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up to… *Falls asleep*


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to another chapter. I'll be posting poll often for most chapters. I'll be here typing away as you try to figure out the polls… That should be done at ten total votes. In the last chapter, scratch the non-canon part of it and add that character to not part of RWBY. One more thing, I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING ABOUT THE CHOICE-PROGRESS THING. So, if you want this to continue, fucking vote for one that's in the choices. Last thing, you have a *Mumbles* split personality. A sane and insane. BUT, most of the time sane. Anywho… enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Time, Dream, pov, place

Author's note's

* * *

You continue on without a second thought and went with Ruby as she drag you with her to Prof. Oobleck history class. You stare mindlessly as you watch him zipping around the front of the desk explaining something related about history. "(Y/n)? Would you please pay attention at least?" Weiss whispered to you pulling you back to Remnant. You nod and before you know it, you started to be deep in thought. Then the bell ring signaling that class ends, shattering you and your state of deep thoughts. Ruby drags you out and you just realize that she's strong enough to drag you along when you're not unconscious. She drags you to Prof. Port class for studying creatures of Grimm. You fell asleep as he tells stories from his youth.

"Mr. Bidasherian would you please demonstrate of how to beat this boarbatusk?" Prof. Port calls for you. You got up and jumped down from the roman-like amphitheater. You got out your (F/c) (W/n) and stand in a defence position as the boarbatusk charge at you. You simply side stepped and swiped your (W/n) under it's feet. You stabbed it's underside and looked at Prof. Port. He nods in improvements and you jumped back on the roman-like amphitheater and took a seat at your original spot. Your train of thoughts got interrupted by the bell signaling that class is over. "I'm afraid that you have to wait until next time students." Prof. Port said waving us for a good day.

"You did awesome!" Ruby said excitedly at your performance while dragging you to your next class. You chuckled at her as she drag you through the doorway for Prof. Goodwitch class. You sat down and watch as Jaune and Cardin fight.

"We have enough time for one more fight." Prof. Goodwitch said as she scan the room for students. "(Y/n). Who do you pick to fight?" She ask you as you scan the room.

You cleared your throat and said, "Pyrrha Nikos." Everyone follow her as she jumps down the roman-like amphitheater and faces you.

"Begin." Prof. Goodwitch said before Pyrrha charge at you. You duck as she did a horizontal swipe and jump as she tries to trip you with her leg. You quickly jab the area beneath the ribs with enough force to cut her aura down to near empty. As she catches her breath, you swipe her off her feet and place the tip of your (W/n) at her chin. "The winner is (Y/n)." Prof. Goodwitch says as the bell ring.

You help Pyrrha to her feet. She ran off before you can comment on her attempt. You stare at the direction she headed. Ruby grabbed your right arm and drag you to your next class. Prof. Peach assigned us to get a jar of red sap. You raised an eyebrow at the assignment. Ruby drags you to Forever Fall.

Time skip to next hour

[Brought to you by Chibi (Y/n) holding a cookie above chibi Ruby's head]

You have filled up three jars of red sap as Ruby finished one jar. "How do you do that!?" Ruby ask you as you place the jars of sap in a basket made from tree branches you made while collecting sap.

"I did multiples at a time," You said giving the basket of sap to Ruby. "I'll be back with more." You said walking back where you came from. When you reached your jars, all of them are filled halfway. You made another basket for the jars and to past time. When you finished your basket, all five of the jars are filled. You place them in the basket and headed back to where Ruby's at. You found two filled jars of sap besides Ruby as she begins her third jar. You smile as she stares in awe. "Like I said, 'I did multiples at a time.'"

You heard a low deep growl as you hear a twig snap behind you. You spun around claws extended and ranged loaded. An Ursa charged at you and Ruby. You hear some mechanical sounds as a scythe blade lands beside you and started firing rounds at the Ursa. You grabbed the handle on your right arm and straighten it. You fired different types of dust at the Ursa. By the time both of you ran out, the Ursa is nothing more than a pile of black ash. You heard another growl, closer this time. "Sorry, I'm just hungry that's all." You hear Ruby say as she turn her scythe into compact form.

"Here," You said tossing her a turkey sandwich. She then ate it quickly before you could react. You then took out a cookie for yourself. Ruby tries to grab the cookie out of your hand as you put it out of reach above her head. You quickly ate the cookie as she tries to catch her breath. She stare in disbelief as you smirk at her. You gave her the cookie that you had slip into her hood as she jumped earlier to get the cookie out of your hand. "That time, it was magic," You softly said in her ear as you hand her the cookie.

You softly smile as you see the deep red blush on her face. You felt someone hugging you behind. In result, their breast pressing up against your back. "Hey there sweetie." You hear as Yang purrs into your ear. You turn your head to your right to see Yang struggling to keep the same height as you. You smile as you picked her up to give her a piggyback ride. She yelped in surprise at the sudden change in persuasion.

"Wasn't expecting this, weren't you?" You ask as you felt her hugging you tighter. You felt Ruby faint footsteps as she went to push Yang off of you. You turn around and sidestep as Ruby stumbles in front of you. "Again, wasn't expecting this, weren't you?" You said tossing a cookie at her. You watch as she loosened her shoulder as she ate the cookie.

"What's in there?" Yang ask you while tightening her grip on you.

"Herbs, sugar, chocolate, cookie mix, and sprinkles," You pause. "The herbs helps you to relax. You should one." You said tossing one to her.

"I think i'll pass." She said putting the cookie in your mouth. You ate it slowly, savoring the taste. You haven't had one of your cookies in so long.

"(Y/n)! Help me." You hear Ruby as she tries to carry all 11 jars of sap. You grabbed a basket and passed it up to yang. You Grabbed the other basket. All three of you headed back to the group.

Time skip to next hour.

[Brought to you by Chibi (Y/n) staring in the night sky with Chibi Blake watching (Y/n)]

Weiss won tonight's rock, paper, scissors thing. You took off shirt to reveal your well toned abs again. Weiss blushed a deep red as you got in bed with her. "I like to sleep without a shirt." You told weiss as she turn her back to you. As you try to fall asleep, Weiss isnuggled next to you. You guess that she either did it in her sleep or she thinks you're asleep so she can snuggle next to you.

Time skip to next few hours.

[Brought to you by Chibi (Y/n) hinding in a tree as Chibi Yang looks for (Y/n)]

You woke you by a loud Bang! You got up causing Weiss to fall on your lap. A book fell from Blake's grasp as she fell asleep reading it. It made another loud Bang! as it hit the floor. You layed back down as Weiss hold on to your left arm. You smile at your little snowflake. That's the nickname you're going to give her when she wakes up. You fell asleep by the sound of birds chirping in the night sky.

Time skip to next few hours.

[Brought to you by Chibi (Y/n) teasing Chibi Blake with a laser pointer]

You woke up to something moving. You opened your eyes to see Weiss crawling over you. She blushed as she stares into your eyes. You did the same. Like Ruby did the night before, she quickly got off you. You heard a soft thud as she hit the ground facefirst. "Rough morning, my little snowflake?" You ask as you help her up. She blush as you call her 'my little snowflake'.

* * *

Me: Turns out that this will be a three or four part chapter!

Penny: Salutation! Greetings readers. *Waves at you with a smile*

Me: Where'd you came from?

Penny: Oh, I just got here.

Me: Well then. Anywho… Hope you like this part. Until then, stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Look, I'm not making (Y/n) go after you Yang. *Closes the door in Yang's face.* Sorry about that. *Clears throat* I won't keep you wa- *Neo appears out of nowhere*

Neo: (In sign language) Can you go to the train part already? I've been dying to meet (Y/n).

Me: I'm afraid can't cream. I made a promise to myself to make all things in this story to go in mostly in chronological order from the beginning to the- OW!

Neo: *kicks me in the shin* At least make a preview to it at least. *Pouts*

Me: Look, I'll think about that. Alright cream? A preview for you and the readers. *Points at you* Deal?

Neo: *Nods and hugs me* *Turns you face you* Hope you like this! *Disappears*

Me: You know how it goes. See you at the end of the chapter. *Walks out the door*

* * *

Weiss said nothing as she runs to the bathroom and came out with her uniform on. "You do know it's the weekend. Right?" You ask trying hard not to smile.

"O-of course I do! I w-was only testing you if you know what day it is." You hear her studder with her words.

"Right... And I'm not wearing a shirt." You said with a soft smile. And with that sentence, Yang woke up. "I'll be back in a few hours." You said getting up and getting a clean shirt. "Training." You said walking out the door with (W/n).

Time skip to next two hours

[Brought to you by Chibi Blake snuggling Chibi (Y/n)]

'Forty-nine and done.' You thought as you had just finished running the perimeter of the campus. Two point zero one miles for the parameter around the campus. 'Now to the training arena' You thought as you walks towards the arena. With the help of Ruby, you have created a new pair of gauntlets. The neko-te is still on the design. A dust slot, a grappling, and an amplifier like Yang's are added to the design. "Set the difficulty at max. Grimm version." You said activating the neko-tes and amplifier then getting in a fighting stance. You dodged a bombardment of feathers as Nevermores and Alphas Beowulf's and Ursas charge at you. You grappled onto the Nevermore and fired amplified punches as you hung onto the feathers. You ran up the back of the Nevermore slicing along the way with your gauntlets. You hear the satisfying Snap! as you land on the back on a Ursa. Unknown to you, you have spectators. You fired the grappling hook in the skull of a Beowulf as you launch yourself towards a wall and did the same as you grappled a Ursa in the arms and yanked on your gauntlets, ripping the arms out. A insane smile spread across your face as you rip a Deathstalker into pieces.

The simulation ended when you got smacked into the wall. "(Y/n)! Are you okay?" You hear the bareily audio voice from the hit you took. You nod as the ringing in your ears begins to subside. "Are you sure? You took a nasty hit back there." The figure ask as they helped you to your feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." You said in a pained voice.

"No, you're not fine. You have been 'training' for five hours. The whole school as been watching you performance." You look up to see cameras pointing at both of you. You gave a little wave as you pass a camera. "Well, one thing for sure that you went out with a Yang." You hear Yang joke.

"For both ways. I went out with a yang and I'm going out of the arena with a Yang." You shot back with your our version of Yang's pun.

You felt Yang smile beside you as both of you made your way to your dorm.

Time skip to next few minutes

[Brought to you by Chibi Ruby feeding Chibi (Y/n) cookies]

As soon as you got to your dorm, Ruby tackle hugged you. "That was unbelievable (Y/n)! You were like Bang! and Wham! Take that!" As she did some fighting gesture, you limp to Wiess bed and laid down. You felt Weiss placing ice on your left thigh.

"You should really watch for yourself (Y/n)." You hear Blake said as she reads her book.

"You could be seriously hurt. Like right now." Weiss said wrapping bandages over your right bicep.

"Well, that is probably the only way that I can successfully stretch my limits by pushing past and beyond." You said pain intertwining with your voice as you try to sit up. Weiss gently push you back down.

"Be nearly killing yourself? Are you sure there's no other way to stretch your limits?" Ruby ask disbelief of what you said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's no other way." You said propping yourself on the bed.

Time skip to next few hours

[Brought to you by Chibi Yang tackle hug Chibi (Y/n)]

With one of your three abilities, not your semblance, have healed you in a matter of hours instead of days or weeks for recovery. But you still have to have some support with crutches. Ozpin has given you the rest of next week to fully recover. With that much time to do nothing and listen to team RWBY's banter for the whole week and the weekend is… well, horrifying. You decided to take a walk along the park inside the campus. The red leaves of the trees are somewhat beautiful. After feeling pain along your right leg, you sit down on a bench facing the water fountain.

You felt the bench shift as someone sits on the other side of the bench with you. "Watched your performance, pretty intense for anyone, even for you. Considering that you had beat the world renowned warrior with just a few moves!" You hear the person said to you.

You look sideways and ask, "Your Coco Adel, right?"

She looks at you in disbelief as you ask your question. "H-how do you know my name?" She ask you.

"Remember the team thing? What is it? Team Coffin? Coffee?" You said trying to remember the names. "Coffee! That's the one, right?"

"Y-yeah." She said still staring at you in disbelief.

"Also, like the style. Well, I got to go. Daylight is running out. See you soon hopefully." You said as you begin to get up. As you position your crutches under your armpits, you saw Coco blush in the corner of your eye.

Time skip to next hour

[Brought to you by Chibi Velvet following Chibi (Y/n)]

You sat there with Ruby hugging you at your desk trying to do the homework for Prof. Oobleck's class. You sighed in frustration as you rub your temples. You realized that Ruby have left. "Need any help?" You hear Weiss asking you.

"Yeah." You said. "Turns out you're not soleless after all." You joke when you see Weiss wearing sneakers. She smacks your head in annoyance. "Hey, I'm just saying the obvious." You said rubbing your nape.

"I won't you let be like Yang with your puns and jokes when I help you." She said sitting besides you.

"Alright, alright. I'll try not to do any forms of pun or jokes." You said handing your paper to her.

She went wide eyed as she scans your paper. "You got all but one done." She said softly. "And the one is the extra credit question."

"Wonder why you're second in class?" You ask as she stares at you in disbelief. "The one in first is me." She stares at you with her mouth ajar. "And one more thing, The answer to the extra credits is Night vision. I just wanted you to tell you that i'm smarter than you." You said placing your hand under her chin and closing it.

…

"Well, I'm done. Want any help?" You ask with a smile grin spreading on your face.

…

"No? I'll be in the library if you need me." You said before closing the door behind you.

Time skip to next hour

[Brought to you by Neo hugging Author]

You had just figured out that blake has checked out 'Ninjas of love.' You shock your head as you chuckled softly. You had just finished your fifth book. You checked your watch and it says, '20:28'. You gut up and head back to your dorm. Blake has won the match with Yang. You took off your shirt again to reveal your well toned abs. Like Weiss and Ruby, She blushed. You lay down beside Blake and she snuggled next to you. "You know who you are and who you were." You quietly whisper to her. She went wide eyed. "A faunus and a ex-White Fang member." You quietly whispered. "But I don't judge you by who you are or who you were." You heard her sigh in relief. She then rest her head on your chest.

* * *

Me: *walks in room.* Hello, This is part three of four or five? I'll be working on the next par-

Roman: *Walks in room* You! When are you going to add me?! *Pointing his cane at me*

Me: Hopefully soon. Hang on there, carrot top. You'll have your wish granted after a few days or in a week.

Ozpin: Now, if you leave this young man to his work, I'm sure it would be complete in the following week.

Me: How'd you get here?

Ozin: I walked in your room.

Me: *Facepalms* Of course. *Faces you* I'll be here until the next chapter. I got the day off from both of my jobs. Lucky me… Kids, Teens, and… Homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HOLY JESUS F*KING CHRIST! SO SORRY FOR NOT F*KING UPDATING!

Ozpin: Now, now. Watch your language.

Me: Over eight months without an update. *throws hands in the air* Again, so, so sorry for not updating in a long, long time. *Faces you* You know how it goes.

You woke up to see Blake sleeping happily on your chest. You petted her head, earning yourself a soft purr as she nudges your chest. 'Just like a cat.' You thought to smile to yourself, before falling back asleep.

Time skip to next few hours

[Brought to you by Blake staring at the author as he cooks fish.]

You woke up to find Blake gone, deciding to train with Jaune with (Weapon name), you left a note that you're going to train.

Time skip to next few hours

[Brought to you by Chibi Nora playing whack-a-mole.]

You have been training with (Weapon name). An MG42/Kopis sword and a shield/Kopis sword. You are now currently training with Jaune for the both of your swordsmanships under the watchful eyes of Weiss. "Remember to keep a solid grip on your weapon, and try to disarm your opponent." Said, Weiss, as she walks around you as both of you went into a deadlock with your swords. Jaune surprisingly pushes your sword away and swept your legs while falling from the sudden founded strength. Groaning, both of you weakly got up and stare at each other before Weiss said, "That's surprisingly better than what you were doing, Jaune." as Jaune charges at you while you spun around making him run past you, or so you thought. He brought out his sword for a horizontal swing, which made contact with your side. You yelped in pain as you leap backward to avoid a jab. You raised your shield to block a left horizontal swing. You parry a low horizontal swing and push Jaune away with your shield. Switching your shield to its Kopis form, you charge at Juane with the two swords in a v shape behind you. He brought up his shield to block your Kopis, but you hook both Kopis underneath Crocea Mors shield, lifted it, and spartan kicked him in his stomach, causing him to fly away breathless.

Standing up shakily once more, Jaune used Crocea Mors sword for support as he stood up. "Jaune, I do believe that you lost," Weiss said to Jaune as she begins to walk towards him.

"No," Jaune said softly. "I didn't lose yet." He said standing straight before charging at you with Crocea Mors sword and clashed with (Weapon name), sending one of (Weapon name) Kopis to lodge itself into the stonewall of the arena. You took a stance and switched the one you have. It's the shield combination. Deflecting a blow from Jaune, you quickly switched (Weapon name) to its Kopis form and did a series of blows and strikes at Jaune, who blocked, parried, and deflected most of them. The ones that did make contact seemingly didn't affect him.

Simultaneously switching between the sword and Shield, you begin to slowly activate your semblance. Which is similar to Yang's. A dark shade of (color) begins to surround you. Hooking the kopis with Jaune's sword, you yanked hard to disarm him, leaving him with only his shield. What you didn't expect Jaune to do is to attack you with Crocea Mors shield. Switching (Weapon name) to its shield, you and Jaune began to clash with each other. Sparks are flying everywhere. Jaune bashed your shield away and roundhoused you, causing you to fly meters away, breathless. Getting up, you quickly blocked a bash and a deflected a punch from Jaune, who still has the murderous look in his eyes.

"God damn." You muttered as you parried a jab from Jaune. Gritting your teeth, you switched the shield into its sword and did a low horizontal at Jaune's leg. It made contact and cause Jaune to fall onto his back. "Just give up. If you continue like this, who knows what it could happen to your body." You said almost breathless, leaning over with your hands on your knees.

"No," Jaune said getting back up again."I will not lose. I have to win." He said before charging at you. Fully activating your semblance, you felt everything slow down, felt yourself getting faster. You ran towards him and did a series of strikes and blows to him. You sent him flying towards Weiss with an Aura cased sidekick. Skidding towards Weiss, Jaune tried to get up again, but to be stopped by Weiss.

"Jaune, listen to me. You're going to kill yourself if you keep going." She said to him, just as the rest of her and Jaune's team walked in. Limping towards the wall that holds your Sword, you sensed someone walking up to you.

"(Y/n), what happened?" You hear Pyrrha ask as you yanked on your sword in the stone.

"Training. And he changed. Entirely changed his way of attacking. A murderous look in his eyes as we train. Almost as if he is trying to kill me." You answered, still trying to get your sword out of the stone.

"Want some help with your Excalibur?" You hear Yang joke behind you. Sighing heavily, you turn around to face her.

"You can try it if you want." You said to her, stepping to the side, suggesting her to try to dislodge it from the stone wall.

"Okay, I'll accept your challenge." She said walking up to your sword and pulled on it. It cracked the stone but didn't move.

"Let me try!" Nora yelled as she pushed Yang out of the way and yanked on the sword, which slid out like a samurai sword through silk. With the force of her strength, it slips out of her grip and lodged itself back into the stone wall at the other end of the arena.

"Great. Just great." You sighed, walking with your sword. Activating partial of your semblance, you gripped (Weapon name) hilt tightly and yanked on it. It came out and you quickly strapped it on your back in its MG34 form.

"I'll see you guys later." You said coldly before you walked out of the arena. Turning a corner, you see exchange students. Which you could tell that they're lost.

Me: Again, I am sorry for not updating...


End file.
